When the Twin Towers fell
by Agent Silver
Summary: In September 11th, 2001, the world trade center in NY fell. The insidious six and Spiderman team up to save lives, but Otto just stand there not doing anything, never forgiving, never helping. This is a dedication for all that were hurt and sacrificed.


Inspired by the Chosen Shadow's Matrix fic, "Two tall towers." This is my Spiderman version. And before you read, offer a moment of silence, remembering all the dark times in the past. Combining movie, comic, and TV show altogether.

The six:

Quentin Beck- Mysterio

Macdonald Gargan (Mac)- Scorpion

Dr. Otto Octavius - Dr. Octopus

Maxwell Dillon (Max)- Shocker

Rhino (can anyone tell me his real name?)

Chameleon (can anyone tell me his name?)

Wilson Fisk- The Kingpin

* * *

_September 11th, 2001_

The twin towers are falling.

That was what Doctor Otto Octavius saw. Big airplane explosions awoke the insidious six, and by the time they witnessed gray smoke and smell of burning engines come from the two towers that looked the same, Otto could do nothing but think these thoughts: _How and why._

And it was not too later that the towers finally collapsed. Dust and debris filled the air and all people did was cry. Otto didn't know what to do.

When the buildings fell, everyone just cried. Including the insidious six. Including Spiderman, or Mary Jane, or Aunt May. Including Harry Osborn. Even Eddie Brock and his symbiote suit. Even the Kingpin himself. The world cried, but Otto just couldn't. He didn't cry, he couldn't cry, but he understands.

How could people do such a thing? Why did they do it? Could it be prevented? It wouldn't be prevented, because no one foresaw it.

Otto felt that he just woke up. Why do people do these things to each other? Why do they hurt? Why do they harm? Why? After all those emotionless killings Otto made or seen in the past, this is the ultimate one. It made him realize. He wasn't the monster after all. The ones that did it are.

Wilson Fisk woke everyone up. But everyone was all awake before that, witnessing two airplanes crashing into two towers that looked the same. Sounds of police cars and fire trucks filled the air. They were going to rescue. The insidious six knew that Spiderman was among those rescuers. But the insidious six knew that these rescuers need help to rescue.

Otto's tentacles asked why. He always answered he doesn't know. Him, the one who always knew the answers his robotic arms ask him, does not know these answers.

When Fisk sent the insidious six to save the fallen, Otto just stood there. He didn't want to help, but he didn't want people to get as well. He couldn't save them. He couldn't forgive them. Even if his ally criminals forgave them, he couldn't. They never saved him. They never forgave Otto. But he just didn't want people to get hurt though.

More cement and debris fall in the air, staining his trenchcoat. He doesn't even care. A child is crying. He doesn't even care. A person cries help. He doesn't even care. Someone is falling off a building. He doesn't even care.

And he knows that people will cry. He knows that people are crying. He knows that Spiderman, crying for the ones that he didn't save, that he couldn't save, will cry, never forgiving himself for not saving them sooner. He knows his love and wife, Mary Jane, will cry in his arms. Harry Osborn will try and hold his tears, but will be reminded of his father's death, and will cry. Aunt May will cry, holding a picture of her late husband Ben, and will pray for Peter to save the most of them.

And J. Jonah Jameson would cry, this time making no hurtful comments of the situation, unsure if he should publish the paper as what everyone knew so much about now. And Betty, Hoffman, and Robbie would cry, feeling distracted when publishing the Daily Bugle.

And yet, he doesn't cry. The world will, but he'll just stand there, musing with his tentacles, and remembering all the times he had with Rosie. He knew she would want him to save the lives of the innocent, but he couldn't. Not after all he'd been through. He couldn't forgive them.

The tentacles would probably cry, not knowing what for, not knowing what death means or why this has happened. It's just that Otto spoke to them softly and sadly, and they do not know why, and they see how other people are crying. But Otto doesn't cry, and the tentacles doesn't even know the reason why.

Otto looked and walked around the broken area, the fallen debris. The insidious six didn't know that Otto wasn't helping, but he could do some great help, but they were too busy saving lives. They were probably saving lives that rejected them and all. They may just be saving those who never did, the innocent, and would probably be seen as heroes to them.

Maybe the ones that rejected the criminals or Spiderman would be redeemed, seeing a new face of they savior. The police and firemen were confused when they saw the criminals they worked hard to find and arrest were helping them. But that's what they're here for. No fighting this time. Just helping to save lives.

Otto saw a little boy huddled by a street corner, crying for his parents. The boy couldn't take his eyes off an ambulance that placed two adults in which Otto gathered to be his parents. He saw how dusty the boy looked, and how wrecked and beaten up he is.

The boy must've been caught up with the debris and cement and was just too afraid. Otto walked to the little boy. But he couldn't say anything to him.

"Mommy..." the boy cried, "Daddy..."

Otto could remember how he was when he was a little boy. It wasn't an easy childhood just filled with hatred and abuse. His mother loved him very much, but she couldn't protect herself or him from his father. The same man that always made comments on how much weight he has or how he couldn't get a girl or pick a fight. Otto never liked fights. He still do. But he just did it to survive, to get what he need.

Otto bent down and lifted the boy up. The boy didn't make any movements of running away, just scared stiff. Otto couldn't blame the child. He looked to be 5 years old. This is an event he shouldn't be in, he shouldn't know, but yet he seen so much. Killing the innocence. Just as what Otto was when he was a child.

He turned the boy in to a nearest ambulance, and one of the rescuers were shocked, but nodded. They thank him for saving the boy. But Otto doesn't even know if he should help anymore.

Otto looked around once more, now finding what the insidious six were doing. Quentin Beck, Mysterio, didn't possess real strength or power, he just gather a few people that wasn't deep in the debris.

Max Dillon, Shocker, managed to hi-jack an abandoned truck and drive deeper into the debris, gathering as much people as he could.

Mac Gargan, the scorpion, could gather about 3 different people with his stinger, without hurting them.

The Chameleon, disguised as Otto, began to gather people around with the fake tentacles, sending them to safety.

And Rhino and Kingpin would use their strength to push certain large debris aside, freeing trapped people that were stuck underneath this debris as large as a compact car.

Otto doesn't even know if he should help or not. He wants to, he couldn't stand these people dying in such a disaster as this, but he still can't He doesn't forgive them. Not after all they've done to him in the past.

The arms argued with Otto.

**Father! You should go and help more people!**

****

Yet, he doesn't answer. He ignores their arguments, and continues to watch the Hell in front of him. And the police and firemen would watch Otto stand there, after seeing how the insidious six were helping out, and wonder why he's not doing a single thing about this disaster.

Otto knew what he should do, but he doesn't know what to do. He didn't want to be a part of this. He wanted out. He wanted to forget this. Forget everything. But he can't. No one can.

This is way too much to be seen. A monster would do this. Not a mutant, but a monster. That monster must be a human being, showing that all criminals, people, and mutants are the same after all. They can be monsters, they can be heroes, or they can be forgotten or ignored.

When he saw Spiderman, or else Peter, swung down near the ambulances, setting down armful of people, some probably dead.

Spiderman turned around and saw how his enemies were helping saving lives. Otto could imagine a shocked or puzzled face behind the mask, but he could also imagine a proud smile, glad that he could see that even bad guys couldn't deal with such a thing. But then, when Otto caught Spiderman's attention, he could imagine a frown.

"Why aren't you helping?" Spiderman asked. Otto couldn't speak. He couldn't cry, he couldn't help, he couldn't forgive, and he couldn't speak. But he can understand.

Otto continued to stare at his enemy, knowing that now isn't the time to fight, even though he stored all this hatred inside.

Spiderman, not having anytime for this, ignored Otto and when back to saving lives, some probably dead by the time he was carrying them.

And so, millions of lives were lost, and millions of people will cry. But Otto wouldn't. He didn't learn to forgive, not after all he'd been through.

His everyday life was like a 9/11 tragedy, so he felt that this wasn't new to him. But he understands.

And maybe he just cry in his mind, along with the echoing cries his arms made. But he couldn't cry. Because they didn't forgive him.

And to this day, we're reminded of the deaths and losses of loved ones. Many went to war for revenge, and the same monster that killed millions was a most wanted man.

None of the criminals wanted to move up higher than that rank. Not even Otto. Not even Kingpin himself.

And Otto looked through the disaster in front of him behind dark shades, owning sad brown eyes that was always been there before.

He still doesn't cry, even if he removed his sunglasses, but he also feels sad and understands.

So on September 11th, 2001, that was when the two towers fall.

* * *

_To all those that were hurt, lost, cried, and sacrificed. Let us not forget and offer a moment of silence._


End file.
